


all my s.t.a.r.s. aligned

by mag003 (MMagpieMcCorkle)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brad Vickers Lives, Multi, Short One Shot, Tyrell Patrick Lives, based off someone else's au it's linked in the notes <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMagpieMcCorkle/pseuds/mag003
Summary: A morning after, of sorts.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine/Brad Vickers, Carlos Oliveira/Tyrell Patrick, all implied rather than stated outright
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	all my s.t.a.r.s. aligned

**Author's Note:**

> based off jazzmine-jolene's au: https://jazzmine-jolene.tumblr.com/tagged/we%E2%80%99ll-give-you-stars-au (idk how to do links properlyyyyyyyy

"Something something stars aligned--"

"Oh my God, Brad--"

"Well _I_ thought it was funny."

"You would, wouldn't you."

Coffee's going down a treat, a pleasant distraction from the aches and pains that still linger, herbs or no. And she only lifts her eyes over the rim of her mug when Carlos wanders into the living room-slash-dining room-slash-kitchen, his hair a mess, and only wearing a pair of boxers. It's not exactly a miracle that she doesn't splutter -- she's difficult to fluster, at least with regards to... this sorta thing -- but Brad takes one look at Carlos and whips his head back to his own cup of coffee, staring intently at it as if attempting to psychically levitate it.

"Mornin'."

"Sleep well?" Jill doesn't-quite-grin at him as she leans back with her coffee snug in her hands.

"I did, thanks," he answers earnestly, something askew to what Jill thought he'd go with considering the lilt to her question, but at the same time it's not surprising. No, she supposes she should've expected a more _wink-wink-nudge-nudge_ sort of answer from Chris, not Carlos. "How about you?"

"Just fine." A bit of a lie, but wedged between Carlos and Brad helped a bit. She thinks. Different from the nightmares she had at her old apartment's desk.

Brad's still staring into his coffee when Carlos asks, "Is that my shirt?" Brad doesn't even look up, only shrugs and pulls at the collar. Carlos snorts and looks back at Jill. "That's also mine."

"If you say so."

Carlos squints at her, then her coffee as though suddenly aware he's been left out, then turns to Tyrell who is sitting on the couch and reading one of the many nonfiction books he'd borrowed from... whoever. "Tyrell."

"Carlos."

"That is _also_ my shirt."

"If you say so, man."

A despairing groan. "Guess I have to make my own coffee as well."

A resounding, "Yep," all around.

"Great. Thanks everyone."

Jill watches him root around in one of the cupboards for a cup after putting the coffee maker on again (and to everyone's credit, they didn't leave it nearly-empty for him -- they're not that rude), waiting to see if he notices anything. To be fair, it was a _little_ funny despite Brad being frustrated with himself.

"... Are we missing a mug or am I finally losing my mind?"

"Um," Brad starts, turning around in his seat, "yeah. I dropped one because, uh..." He waves his left arm, or what remains of it. "Ghost limb syndrome." Sighing dramatically, he adds, "What good is a ghost limb if it doesn't even hold stuff I think I'm holding, honestly--"

Jill breaks into a snort -- not a giggle, it's never quite a giggle -- and Brad joins her with his own giggling. Carlos, on the other hand, is actively suppressing the need to laugh; it wasn't even a particularly good joke, although he can see out of the corner of his eye that Tyrell can't stop grinning at it, either.

"Alright, you can just say you dropped it."

"Oh, alright. I dropped it on purpose."

Oh, that rips a laugh out of Jill. Still not entirely funny, at all, but she can't help herself.

It's a far more pleasant morning.

**Author's Note:**

> [jill voice] this is my boyfriend brad, my other boyfriend carlos, and my other boyfriend's boyfriend tyrell :)
> 
> yeah sorry if this is Terribly ooc i've only seen a playthru for the r3make and read the wiki
> 
> (edit: half my notes disappeared wtf!) also apolgies for the shit/ssudden ending i ran out of brain juice
> 
> also marvin & eliot? alive and with claire & leon & sherry yayyy (which i think is stated in jazzmine-jolene's au anyway so :D)
> 
> alsoalaosoalsoalso... if jazzmine-jolene sees this i hope its ok lmao


End file.
